Pala Ferry
| Last= | Constructed=DHARMA Initiative | Controlled=Abandoned }} : The Pala Ferry is a ferry system created on the Island by the DHARMA Initiative for the transport of its workers. According to Dr. Mark Wickmund's instructions to the workers of the Pearl station in their orientation video, they were to proceed to the Pala Ferry to be returned to the Barracks at the end of their eight-hour shift. The Pala Ferry was also mentioned in the orientation video that Roger Linus and his young son Ben watched at the Barracks; it would take people over to the Hydra, three times a day, if they were assigned a zoological position. A pier and dock with a covered canopy bearing the words "Pala Ferry" on the top still exists on the western shore of the Island. The Pala Ferry pier was used by the the Others as a docking point for their boat. Michael and Walt were given the Others' boat at the Pala Ferry pier. Michael was told that he would "find rescue" if he navigated to heading 325. Sayid, Jin and Sun docked the sailboat Elizabeth at the Pala Ferry pier when they attempted to ambush the Others. Sayid described the pier to Jin and Sun as being grown over and in a state of general disuse. He later stated that that was part of his lying. The Others captured the sailboat in a gun battle with Sayid and Jin while Sun escaped. Notable visitors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First visit | Last visit | Reason for Visit |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Jack | | | Taken together to the ferry, they witnessed Michael and Walt leave the island. They were then taken to the Hydra, except Hurley, who was sent back to camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Kate |rowspan=3| |rowspan=3| |rowspan=3| Taken together to the ferry, they witnessed Michael and Walt leave the island. They were then taken to the Hydra, except Hurley, who was sent back to camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Michael | | | Made a deal with Ben to be returned with Walt, and then he left the island on a boat. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Walt | | | Arrived to meet his father and then left the island on a boat. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ben | | | Arrived to meet Michael, let him leave the island and then take Jack, Kate and Sawyer back to the Hydra. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Tom |rowspan=4| |rowspan=4| |rowspan=4| Took the captives (somewhat unwillingly, in Alex's case) to meet Ben on their way to the Hydra. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Alex |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Danny |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Bea |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Sayid |rowspan=3| |rowspan=3| |rowspan=3| Arrived at the ferry on the Elizabeth while searching for Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley a day after they left. Sayid and Jin participated in a shootout with the Others when they captured the sailboat. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Jin |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Sun |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FFCCCC;" | | Colleen | | | Participated in the capture of the Elizabeth and was killed by Sun. |} References *Dharmapala is a type of wrathful deity in Vajrayana Buddhism. The name means "Dharma-defender" in Sanskrit, and the dharmapalas are also known as the Defenders of the Law (Dharma) or the Protectors of the Law in English. *Pala is a utopian island in a book called "Island" by Aldous Huxley ("Brave New World"). (plot summary) :* On pg 49, the Rani says, "Nothing happens by Accident. There's a Great Plan, and within the Great Plan, innumerable little plans. A little plan for each and every once of us." This is very similar to the theme from Lost explored with the "Everything happens for a reason" promotional angle that was used in last year's commercials. *The Pala Empire was in control of the northern and eastern Indian subcontinent regions (mainly Bengal) from the 8th to 12th centuries. The first emperor, Gopala, was the first independent Buddhist king of the region and was followed by his son, Dharmapala. The Pala Empire built many temples in India before coming under the attack of the Hindu Sena Dynasty. *Pala also means "protector" in Sanskrit. It means "visor" and "deceive" in Portuguese and "shovel" in Spanish and Italian. It is also a kind of sword in Turkish. It is Luiseño for "water". See also *Lagoon *The Others' boats de:Die Pala-Fähre es:Pala Ferry fr:Embarcadère du ferry Pala it:Pala Ferry nl:Pala Ferry pl:Pala Ferry pt:Balsa Pala ru:Причал Category:Island locations Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Island structures Category:Locations